Search History
by omnomnomni
Summary: Craig and the gang are planning a weekend trip to Denver, but the snow is posing problems. The situation is made even more complicated by a juicy bit of secret information. Creek. Chapter 3 SOON [sorry for the delay!]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I think I'm gonna try my hand at writing a chaptered story! Here's chapter one. Takes place in high school. Enjoy!

Search History

Snow, and lots of it. Craig Tucker gazed glumly out the cafeteria window that afternoon, wanting to hope the snow would stop soon but also knowing firmly that there's no point in hoping for anything.

"What's got you so glum, chum?" Clyde Donovan asked his darker haired friend, taking a seat across from him with a loaded lunch tray.

Craig glanced over at the brunette. "What do you think? This white shit won't stop fucking falling and the four of us have tickets to The Raging Pussies in Denver this Friday. If it doesn't let up before then, our Coyote bus might get cancelled and I'll be out 120 bucks."

Clyde munched on a french fry and contemplated his friend's words. "We could always get Token's chauffeur to drive us there."

"Oh, sure," Token's voice came from behind Craig. Craig turned around to see Token Black approaching their table, followed by the fourth member of their concert-going gang, Tweek Tweak, coffee in hand.

Craig coughed and straightened his jacket collar absentmindedly. "Tweek, sit over here, I gotta show you this hilarious video I found online the other day."

"Ngh!" Tweek grunted, tugging at his sweater sleeve and sitting his bony behind next to the foul mouthed boy. Token looped around to the other side of the table and sat next to Clyde, giving him the stink eye.

"You can't just always use my parent's chauffeur as a fallback option for when things don't go your way," Token lectured, earning an eyeroll from Clyde. "Besides, my parents are going out Friday night too, so Alfred is gonna be busy. He can't take us."

Clyde blinked at his dark skinned friend. "You mean your driver's name isn't 'Chauffeur'?"

Token stared at Clyde dubiously.

"Hehe!" Tweek snickered from across the table. He was watching his phone intently as Craig angled the screen towards the blonde, grinning.

"Is that not golden or what?" Craig asked, leaning away from the blonde once the video had ended.

Tweek smiled while staring at his coffee cup, picking at the plastic lid. "That w-was pretty good. I needed a pick me -ngh- up after biology class this morning," the blonde lamented. "We were dissecting frogs and I accidentally twitched while holding the blade and stabbed Kenny in the wrist!" he groaned, pulling his hair and shaking his head. "I could have killed him!"

"Don't overreact, Tweek," Clyde consoled through a mouthful of french fry. "It'd take more than that to kill McCormick."

Craig was idly fiddling with Tweek's phone, watching his two friends converse. Their builds were so different it was quite striking- Clyde was stocky with thick brown hair, and Tweek was lean and bony with flyaway blonde hair. Craig considered himself for a moment and decided he was more similar to Token in terms of body type. Tall and sturdy, like a tree.

"Wouldn't you agree, Craig?" Clyde asked.

Craig raised his eyebrows and focused on Clyde. "Wha?"

Clyde rolled his eyes. "I was telling the guys that Kenny could get run over by a bus, and we'd still see him in school the next day. Don't you think so?"

"That isn't humanly possible!" Tweek cried, spilling a bit of coffee.

"I gotta agree with Tweek, dude," Token replied. "Kenny is a resilient little shit, but you're taking it a bit far."

"Pfft, whatever," Clyde remarked, unwrapping his hamburger. Craig watched his friends bicker nonchalantly.

"Hey Tweek, do you mind if I check the weather on your phone?" Craig asked, turning on the phone's screen.

Tweek glanced over, his eyebrows still furrowed from the conversation about the death of their friend. "Oh, s-sure," he said, holding his thumb over the home button to unlock it before turning back to Clyde. "You've got dangerous ideas, man!" he cried, pulling at his sweater again. "Don't say things like that in front of him, you're gonna get him killed!"

"Says the guy who stabbed the man with a scalpel!" Clyde teased, earning a chuckle from Token and a disgruntled yelp from Tweek.

Craig grinned and shook his head. Never a dull moment with these three. He thumbed the Internet icon and began his habitual checking of Tweek's recent search history to see what his favorite blonde was fussing over that day. _How to tell if your phone is bugged, how to tell if there's poison in your coffee, how to tell if your teacher is secretly planning your assassination_ were all classics.

Craig tapped the search bar to see what appeared in the drop down history today. _Is it dangerous to touch your friends blood, will I get diseased from contact with a dead frog, is it weird to be attracted to your best friend_ were the three most recent searches.

Craig felt time stop for a moment and his stomach filled with butterflies. He stared at the screen silently and swallowed. Attracted to... Did he mean...?

Tweek angled his head slightly towards Craig for a moment. Panic flashed across his face. "Ah, are you done with that yet? I need to... I have to ask my Dad something about work," the blonde said hurriedly.

Craig fumbled with the screen and hastily typed in 'Denver weather' and hit enter to erase evidence of the last search item. "Oh, yeah, sorry, almost done," he said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Okay..." Tweek mumbled, picking at his nails.

Craig swallowed and skimmed the results without taking in any of the information. "Alright, well, hopefully a little snow won't hold up the bus this Friday," Craig announced, handing the phone back to it's fidgeting owner. "I'm sure the drivers are used to driving in this shit."

Clyde and Token glanced at each other. "That's rather optimistic of you," replied Token.

Craig coughed and tugged at his blue hat, feeling extremely self conscious. Tweek looked over meekly.

"Well, I mean, we're going no matter what," Craig said dumbly, three pairs of eyes on him. "We've got that room booked at that hotel and everything. I'm not letting a few feet of cockbiting snow ruin my weekend."

Clyde and Token nodded, apparently more satisfied with that kind of comment from Craig.

"Uh, does your dad need any help at the cafe?" Craig asked Tweek, turning towards the blonde. He didn't want his best friend feeling awkward, knowing that his search history was almost definitely spotted.

"Huh?" Tweek replied, panic still in his eyes. He was shaking, which was rare when he was around Craig.

"You said you needed to text your dad about work," Craig responded coolly, trying to act like he didn't see anything.

"Oh, right," Tweek said, gripping his phone. "I, uh..."

 _ **BR III NNN GGG**_

The sound of students shuffling and chairs scraping the floor filled the cafeteria. Clyde and Token stood up, grabbing their lunch trays.

"We'll see you guys later," Clyde called, waving over his shoulder as the two friends departed from the table.

"Uhh..." Tweek said, struggling to stand up from the table. "I think he's probably gonna be closing up early today because of the snow", he said quietly. "Thanks, though..."

Craig nodded. "Oh, don't mention it," he said, waving his hand. "I uh, I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Sure," Tweek replied, managing to meet Craig's eyes for a split second before high tailing it out of the room.

Craig sighed. Saved by the bell. The dark haired boy stood up and stared out the window once again. He had a feeling he was gonna be preoccupied for the rest of the day. So much for passing History this semester...

A/N: Alright, one chapter down! Hopefully have the next one up in a day or two. Thanks for reading!


	2. Introspective History Class

A/N: Here's a short update, hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Search History - Chapter 2**

"Now, who can tell me why Hitler was a right bastard?"

"Aye, that is an opinion, not a fact!"

"Eric, for the love of god..."

Craig scraped his pen absentmindedly on a page in his notepad as Eric Cartman and the History teacher had it out. He couldn't care less about Cartman's nonstop arguments with the History teacher at the best of times, but this afternoon he was especially preoccupied.

Craig went over the sentence that flipped his day upside down for the umpteenth time in his head. _'Is it weird to be attracted to your best friend?'_ Just thinking the words made Craig's stomach churn. He pictured Tweek's shaking form and panicked expression once he realized Craig may have read the search entry, and Craig's mind flooded with guilt and confusion. He leaned back in his desk chair and unzipped his blue varsity jacket, staring at the ceiling. Was it warmer than usual in this classroom?

"Hey, uh, Craig, aren't you nervous?"

Craig snapped back to reality and turned towards the voice on his left. "Uhn?"

Butters wrung his hands together. "Well I mean, this argument is getting kinda outta hand I'd say."

Craig blinked at his other quirky blonde friend before turning his gaze to the front of the room. Cartman had begun threatening the History teacher with a stapler while giving the Nazi salute, the teacher warding him off with a binder.

"Oh," Craig commented in his monotone, nasally voice. "I hadn't really noticed."

"Shucks, what's on your mind, pal?" Butters asked, scratching behind his ear. He'd gotten his quiff redone at the barber's yesterday and gotten his neck nicked by a razor during the process. His parent's hated his hairstyles but he was rebelling against them these days.

"It's... I just..." Craig started, cursing himself under his breath for his uncharacteristic manner of speech. "Fuck it. I'm just confused about a friend is all."

Butters was the go to guy for everyone's problems in the school. He was trustworthy and non judgemental, everyone went to him for free counseling. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well, uh, why don't you talk to this friend about what's confusing you?" Butters asked.

"It's not really that simple..." Craig mumbled.

"Aye, you buttfucker! You better not write me a referral for anger management again!" Cartman raged at the front of the classroom, as the teacher cowered in fear holding a referral slip.

"It's too bad we can't all make snap decisions like Eric can, huh?" Butters commented, laughing nervously.

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Uh, right."

Butters frowned. "I'm sorry to see you so down, pal. Do you want me to talk to this person and help get this sorted out?"

Craig quickly shook his head. "No way, man. That'd just embarrass him- I mean, them- even more. This person means a lot to me, I don't wanna fuck anything up."

"Well shucks, Craig, if your friend is just embarrassed, just give 'em a pat on the back and tell them it's okay, and nothing's changed between you both!" Butters said cheerily. "You just want things back to normal, right? I mean, you like to keep things nice and simple, that's the Craig Tucker we all know and love."

Craig looked away, lost in thought. Butters did have a decent point, but the thing that was really bothering the dark haired boy was the burning question: _had_ something changed? _Could_ things just go back to normal? It was such a seemingly small thing, so why was it having such an effect on Craig? Tweek had been Craig's closest friend for years now. They'd both had short-term girlfriends come and go over the years, but the boys seemed happiest when they were single, and could hang out together unbothered. Craig suddenly allowed himself the thought of looking at Tweek in a romantic light, and immediately felt flooded with shame.

"Craig?" Butters asked, concern on his face.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you have a good point," Craig mumbled. "Thanks for the help, Butters."

"Anytime, buddy!" Butters replied cheerfully.

Craig sat forward in his desk again, staring disinterestedly at Cartman being escorted out of the room by a gym teacher. Why did he have to feel ashamed about thinking of Tweek in a more intimate way? Being gay wasn't as taboo in the small mountain town as it had been when they were kids, but he was certain that coming out while in high school would earn a person a swift ass kicking for at least a month. That's just the way kids were...

Craig slumped down in his desk chair. Why did thing suddenly have to become complicated? He didn't like complications. Nice and simple, why couldn't things just stay that way?

 _Is it weird to be attracted to your best friend?_

Craig considered the question yet again. but instead of picturing Tweek's phone screen, he pictured the blonde sitting on his sofa, drinking coffee. He pictured Tweek laughing at a funny joke Craig had told him, his crooked smile and messy blonde hair. He pictured spotting the disheveled blonde standing at their shared locker at the end of a long school day, bringing color to an otherwise dull and boring day.

 _Is it weird to be attracted to your best friend?_

"Craig?" Butters asked.

"Hm?" Craig murmured, turning to Butters once again.

"Are you feeling okay? Your face is all flushed."

Craig lifted a calloused hand to his face and felt the warmth of his skin. He sat up straight and smoothed his black hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I was just... I'm fine. Thanks."

Butters smiled and turned back to his textbook.

Craig looked down at his desk and picked up his pen once again, tapping it against his notepad. He wasn't sure how to confront his best friend about the incriminating search history, but he needed to convey to Tweek that he was there for him, no matter what. He wasn't losing his best friend over something like this.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
